


Stay Close

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Most nights when they snuck off together, Tavra and Onica would go down to the shore. But Onica knew this night was different. Tonight there was something Tavra wanted her to see.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stay Close

Onica was nearly out of breath.  Each exhale a puff of steam  hovering in the air, as she ran through the frozen night. The path before her hugged the mountainside and the sea crashed against the rocky shore below. The Seafarer’s lantern glowed just ahead, her paladin pacing beside it. Tavra was waiting.

The only good thing about parting was the joy of returning to each other. Like all the days before, their reunion began with a kiss. Tavra held her tight and for an instant lifted Onica off the ground. Time was theirs and they were free to be together. 

“Tonight I have something to show you,” Tavra whispered with an easy smile, her chin raised adding charm to her words.

Onica tried to read her face for clues of what she had in store. Her expression carried only a hint of her excitement, ears slightly raised and eyes bright and hopeful. It was otherwise relaxed and still as ice. Onica offered her hand with a nod. Ready for an adventure, she followed as Tavra led her away. 

Most nights they would go down to the shore and the docks. There the Sifan traders made their spring settlement. Time spent on the coast was simple. They could relax. There was hardly any worry of being discovered, and Tavra could let her guard down. 

Trips into the Vapran highlands however were always secretive - off the path and hidden in darkness. But Onica followed, knowing Tavra would take her somewhere worthwhile. This was a chance to share some of her world, a glimpse of life in the mountains.

The lantern light faded behind them and the worn stones of the footpath were traded for boulders high above the coast. Each was a stride apart, every step needed a pause to plan the next. Some were too jagged to walk over or slick with sea moss and the dim light made navigating difficult. This didn’t slow Tavra. 

Onica pulled back on her hand to get her attention.

“What is it?” she asked softly, eager to continue. 

“I don’t have wings, remember,” Onica said, reminding Tavra that a slip for her would have consequences.

The silverling stepped toward her, stopping in stride, each foot on its own stone.

“We’d better stay close then,” she replied with a flirtatious grin. 

She leaned forward, giving Onica her other hand. They continued on, closer now. The two figures moved alone over the rough terrain. They traveled on together through the darkness.

Ahead, the way was blocked by the sheer face of a cliff. Water trickled along the solid rock, snowmelt from high above. Waves broke below as Tavra helped Onica up onto a ledge.

Now that she was on level footing, Onica could look around. 

The sky was a patchwork of clouds with stars swarming in the hollows. One of the moons peeked from behind a cloud, illuminating its edges. It’s reflection broke to pieces in a sea of whitecapped waves.

They must have been close because Tavra’s pace quickened. There was something up ahead. She walked along the cliff to a spot where the rock jutted out sheltering the ledge. 

With a quick move of her arm, she took up her fire-charm and brought it to a break in the rock large enough for her hand. She lit something inside. Flickering orange light filled the sheltered space.

Again Onica looked out to the waves. She tried to sense what was to come. The place was comfortable and hidden from view. They could easily spend the night there. It would be the perfect spot to watch the suns rise. She wondered if that was what Tavra had planned. She stepped behind a tall boulder, searching for her guide.

When she turned, she found Tavra stepping out of her clothes.

A sudden surge of warmth swept over the Sifa. The princess glowed in the burning light. The craggy backdrop made the contours of her body look all the more soft and enchanting. Her wings hung relaxed against her back, grazing her thigh. They caught the shining blaze like a jewel and cast golden speckles on the ceiling above. 

“ Come on,” she whispered, beckoning. “You have to leave your clothes here, or they’ll get wet.”

“Love,” Onica stepped close, her voice was low as if they shared the same pillow instead of the freezing night air. “I don’t feel the cold as you do, remember?” Bringing her face to her paladin’s, she smiled and stared, losing track of herself. 

The smooth rise of her breasts were mesmerizing, perfection among the rough stone. Perhaps the chill was worth it to join her.

“We’d better stay close then,” Tavra replied again through a flirtatious grin.

With a cunning look, she took her Sifa’s hand, guiding it to the curve of her waist. She leaned in and kissed her freckled cheek. Reluctance vanishing, Onica allowed Tavra to pull loose her clothes. She shivered as they fell around her.

Tavra knelt, taking the gown in her hands. She looked up, then leaned forward to kiss Onica's trembling thigh. As she did, Onica’s hand passed over her hair. She would have been happy to stay right there to find warmth with each other's arms. But Tavra rose to her feet and led onward.

Together they walked over smooth stone ground and around a bend. The sound of a trickling spring filled the air. A foggy breeze swept over them, concealing the way ahead. It parted slowly, revealing a little pool. 

Tavra led on, passing the fire-charm over another hole in the cliff and another. The hidden space flickered into view. The firelight glowed in the fog, reflecting in the pool. It trembled like Onica’s shoulders. Water tumbled through a cleft in the rock, landing in splashes and plumes of steam.

Onica dipped a hand into the pool. 

“It’s a hot spring, I thought these were a legend, or just pools that Vapra believed were warm because-” she thought before continuing. 

“Because we are frigid and have ice in our blood?” Tavra finished her thought.

“That’s not how I would say it.” Onica slipped her arm into the water up to her elbow. She smiled. 

Beside her, Tavra stepped in. Onica watched her glide in up to her waist. Steam heat rose from the water as she moved, sweeping over her body. It was as if she wore it, though the tiniest breeze undressed her again. 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Tavra teased, “do you think it’s warm or is it just me?”

“It’s blisteringly cold,” Onica said, teasing back and joining her in the water.

The heat was freeing, and she quickly dipped her head below the surface, emerging red cheeked and beaming. Her usually wild hair fell limp and wet. She found a spot near the rushing water to sit. Leaning back, Onica looked up at the sky, now dark with clouds. Her chest rose as she stretched her arms to rest on the stones behind her. 

Her eyes were glossy in the firelight taking in the scene. Then they rested on Tavra. 

“You look so happy with yourself,” she said with playful affection. 

“It's not easy surprising a seer,” Tavra said, gliding slowly through the heat toward her. 

Floating forward, she slipped into the far-dreamer’s lap. She relaxed as Onica brought one hand forward to rest on her knees and the other tight around her hip. 

“You surprise me all the time,” she sighed, holding Tavra close. 

She rested her head on Onica's shoulder and, leaning in, she kissed her neck. It sent tingles down the Sifa’s spine. The heat awoke something in her skin, and everywhere their bodies touched came alive. Turning her head, she met Tavra in a kiss. As their mouths came together, she felt like she could drift away. 

Tavra reached up, sliding her fingers into dripping curls, holding her there as the kiss grew more intense. It was dizzying and forceful, lips heavy with each desperate parting. It blocked out the world with fierce longing. Onica wished she could live in these moments. It was just them and this feeling they shared. Then, light in her lap, she felt Tavra turn. The twist of her body was effortless as she slid between Onica’s knees. 

Tavra plunged forward bringing her mouth to the soft curve of her neck. The chill of the night had settled on her wet skin and she kissed it away. Then, like a rolling droplet, she slid lower. Pausing where her breasts peeked just above the water’s surface, her open mouth swept over them, kissing her nipple hard with cold. Her tongue caressed it, warm and gentle, before moving to the other. 

For a brief moment Tavra glanced up and their eyes met. Then she lowered her gaze and made a show of licking and sucking soft dewy skin.

Beneath the surface, her fingers swept up between trembling thighs. They pushed into warm slickness, a different wet than water. Onica wrapped her arms over Tavra’s shoulders, holding her tight as their bodies pressed together sending waves rushing all around. 

Fog mixed in the cold air as steam from their breath joined it. Hidden below the water, Tavra's fingers slid deep inside her. Each push ending in a rush of exhilaration, each pause a void full of wanting for more, only to be filled with another thrust forward. It was all heightened by a touch, grazing a single point, leaving Onica trembling as they moved together.

Soon the heat became nearly unbearable, sweat was beading on Onica’s face. But she didn’t dare leave the pool, other feelings were greater. Her back pressed hard against the stone beneath, bumping and scraping over it. Her arms wrapped tighter around Tavra's back as she called out pleas and curses that spurred the paladin on. 

Then she stopped with sinking delight, as a sudden surge pulsed just beneath her skin. It crashed through her, overpowering the heat. Her toes curled in and she cried out as Tavra thrust again. 

Their mouths came together as they shared a kiss. Another moment Onica wished she could disappear into. Dizzy and exhausted, her head dipped back. Her breaths were shallow in the afterglow as they fell together, resting against the rock. 

The air smelled crisp and inviting and soon she lifted herself from the water to sit on the ledge. The cold felt wonderful. 

Onica looked out at the clouds and the sea. This really would be the perfect spot to watch the suns rise. Though she hoped morning would never come. She turned to look at Tavra, firelight shimmering on her skin. She really did always surprise her. 

Then something unexpected caught her eye. Snowflakes began to fall between them. They traced the shape of the wind, tumbling through the sky. One fell on her nose followed by more, refreshing and cool, disappearing as they landed. 

"You're going to get cold," Tavra said with a laugh. She must have noticed the snowflakes clinging to her red curls, no longer melting in the heat.

"We'd better stay close than," Onica grinned, slipping back into the water beside her, drifting into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to give Tavra and Onica a chance to visit a Vapran hot spiring :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
